


If You Give A Bookworm A Flower...

by Queen_Cuntpunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, thursday updates, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt
Summary: Viktor has always had his eye on the prize, this time is different than the others though, this girls attention seem much harder to catch than the average snitch.





	If You Give A Bookworm A Flower...

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Krumione in the world and I hope to rectify that. (Planning weekly Thursday updates)  
> Initial chapter was motivated by The Dumbledores Army Library group.  
> Prompt: Summer - Sunflowers

Hermione wouldn't have ever called herself a romantic. She didn't fall into the same lovesick heart-eyed mentality of her dorm-mates. She found other things much more important, the practical things. Boys would never matter but here she had access to a whole world of knowledge all hers for the taking. 

Her classmates were the ones being absolutely ridiculous, falling over themselves to ask every other girl in the school to be their date for the ball, ignoring all their classwork and just expecting her to pick up the slack and help them when Professor Snape was very clear that this essay was due tomorrow even with all the excitement polluting the school populace. Fortunately Hermione wasn't so easily distracted by pretty dresses and fancy dress-robes, and her essay was already completed, double checked, and tucked away safely in her bag

Now she had all the time in the world to take advantage of a completely empty library, since of course, none of her peers would be here when they were all scrambling to get their date on lock. At least the girls from Beauxbatons, were in their element she supposed. She hadn't seen single one of them put forth an ounce of effort into their schoolwork, but she had certainly seen more than a few of them sneaking off with some of the older boys into the lesser used classrooms. She scoffed shaking her head and returning to her perusal of books.

She reached out grabbing one about enchanting magical furniture that looked promising, her imagination running a bit wild with the possibility of magically recreating something from her favorite childhood Disney movie. She eagerly carried the large tome back to her usual desk in the library to stop in her tracks. The library hadn't been as empty as she had believed, instead her tucked away desk hidden in what she considered to be the most perfect alcove in the library was inhabited by one of the Durmstrang boys. She turned away quickly to seek out another refuge before a quiet voice stopped her again.

“Wait, no don't leave. I know this is your place.” The sentence came out quickly, and the accent made it a bit difficult to understand but she stopped anyways turning back to assure the boy that it was quite alright and that she could find another seat, but it appeared she was too slow. She had already barely opened her mouth to respond before the boy stood from her chair and took a few large strides to reach her. “I was looking for you.” Her mouth snapped shut just as quickly. Why was this upperclassman from another school seeking her out? Did he expect her to know anything about his coursework? Surely her know-it-all reputation hadn't extended that far. 

“Here this is for you.” Suddenly his hand jerked forwards, his other reaching out with his wand and waving as he cast a simple enlargement spell. Suddenly what was a tiny yellow flwoer reminiscent of a buttercup erupted into a large sunflower, the sunshine yellow petals smacking her in the face as the bloom grew in size, tickling her skin and causing her to sneeze. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry” He pulled back, the assault flower safely tucked closer to his chest. 

“Well if that is all you needed, I will be one my way!” Hermione huffed out, annoyed that even the boys from the foreign schools weren't above playing stupid pranks on her. A rough curse in his foreign language sounded behind her as she turned away, before being stopped abruptly by a gentle hand on her arm. 

“I did not mean that. I promise.” The way he said it sounded sincere, sincere enough for her to turn around and actually look at him. It took a couple seconds but she knew who she was looking at now. She should have realized sooner with how often Ron was fawning over him, but she hadn't really paid much mind to the seeker instead grouping him in her mind with all the other Durmstrang boys. He spoke quickly, clearly anticipating that she wanted to leave. “I wanted to ask you to be mine for the ball.”

A harsh laugh broke free from her before she could stop it. A bitter sound bordering on cruel. Really, even the resident celebrity wanted to tease her now. She must have been blind to not notice him sneaking in to her spot, he must be here to make a fool of her in front of all his obnoxious fangirls. Oh look at Hermione Granger, stupid enough to think a famous wizard would date her, how ridiculous isn't she smart enough to know that nobody wants to date her? 

The sound caught him off guard enough that she managed to snatch her arm away from his light grasp, returning her arm to clasp around the book she held tightly to her chest. She could feel the wetness of tears and wasn't that just the worst. Now those stupid girls that always followed him would think this stupid joke upset her. Still against all odds her “suitor” wasn't laughing yet, not even a slight smirk. Really, he actually looked upset over her reaction. 

“Really, you should just ask one of those fans of yours, it takes far more than a sunflower to win me over!” and with that she stormed off, hoping to make it out of view from all the prying eyes before she finally broke down. She could feel it now, and it hurt more than she imagined, she hadn't expected to be asked as anything more than a last resort and yet now people were asking her as a joke.

Little did she know, she had merely encouraged her would be suitor to try harder to get her to say yes.


End file.
